Lauren's Story Chapter 3
by meganstewart155
Summary: Third chapter in Lauren's Story hope you like it... The truth comes out when the girls pay Lauren a visit in hospital... Chapter 4 will be up Thursday night! Megan xxx


Hey everyone! This will be my 3rd chapter of Laurens Story really hope you enjoy it!

**Lucy's POV:**

Now it was the next day I was beginning to feel worried, I'd had no word from anyone, I could of hurt her really bad, I don't even know why I did it, but I remember doing it, spiking the drink then just watching her drink it before my eyes… knowing that something would go wrong. I just let it happen! I needed to call Whitney, I hadn't spoken to her since the ambulance arrived and everyone had seemed to clear off! I was surprised I hadn't received any calls, messages, voice mails… nothing! That must mean something isn't right, I was beginning to feel extremely worried! As I was ringing Whitney I began to realize that everyone could already know that I spiked the drinks, Whitney could of saw me and blamed me! I was so convinced about this conclusion I was just about to hang up, but Whitney then picked up the phone…

"Lucy!"

"Uhhh… Hi" I answered in a totally suspicious sounding voice…

"What's wrong?"

"No…nothing is wrong I just thought…" I didn't even know what to say, she obviously knows something's up, it's not like I've done a good job in hiding it.

"We could go to the hospital together?" I finished… "To see Lauren!"

**Whitney's POV:**

I can't believe it, I was such a terrible friend, it was bad enough I slept with Joey, and now I just let Lucy spike Lauren's drink! Why, why didn't I say anything at the time... Oh one drink, it's only one Lauren's is fine, Lauren can handle it. I just let this happen, and of course it wasn't one, Lucy ordered most of the drinks…

I have to say something to Lucy, I have to know why she did it, why should did this to her own friend? I'm no better though just letting it happen like that, in the hospital today, before we go in, I will be sure to confront her- she won't like it I just have to do it!

I saw Lucy arrive at the hospital, I was worried, I had butterflies, I didn't know how she was going to react. I gave her a weak smile, she returned the gesture, and we proceeded to walk inside the building.

"Lucy…I need to talk to you!" I sounded confident, a lot more than I actually was. I was almost sure she knew I was talking about, I could see worry on her face. Her head dropped and you could see she was reluctant into looking me in the eye.

"You know last night" I paused, she still wasn't looking at me, but she nodded unenthusiastically.

"When you were ordering all these drinks of ours, did you happen to order Lauren alcohol?"

She suddenly looked at me, as if she was in utter astonishment, she looked annoyed really annoyed.

"And what would make you think that then?" She gave me a mean smile. I wasn't sure if she was trying to be sarcastic or she was genuinely serious.

"Lucy!" I boomed back in a sharp voice.

"She got drunk one way or another didn't she! She never left the club, and you ordered most of our drinks! Now did you, or did you not spike her drink?

I was beginning to get angry, and I was losing my patience, I didn't even notice I was getting a lot of looks from the visitors in the hospital.

"'Cause guess what Lucy… I saw you do it, I watched you spike those drinks, each and every one of them" I didn't even want her to answer I just wanted her to except that I knew she did it.

She had an evil sort of look in her eye, she came closer to me so that we could whisper to each other without difficulty.

"Oh you saw me did you?" she whispered back.

"And you didn't think to stop me either… Did you Whitney? So here's the think, if you tell Lauren that I spiked the drinks, I will care to point out that YOU SAW ME do it, and you didn't even think to stop me… ok?"

She was threatening me, she was actually threatening me, but she was right I didn't want to be hated did I? So I agreed to keep my mouth shut, but I was upset, I never wanted to agree but I just had to.

We got up to the room where Lauren was in, nobody was sitting outside which was a good sign because I didn't think me, nor Lucy was in the mood to get interrogated this morning. But to our surprise as we walked in standing there was Joey, he looked directly at me… he had an angry look on his face, it made me feel even more guilty, about everything, now I was a wait to lie about knowing what happened to Lauren.

"Can we speak to Lauren please Joey?" Lucy asked politely, almost flirtatiously.

Joey turned to Lauren who gave him a look to send him off, he looked viciously at Lucy like he wanted to tear her head off.

"I want to speak to you two later, so don't get too comfortable" he snapped back.

As Joey left the air became warmer more friendly and less uncomfortable, Lauren looked better than last night, for sure, she actually looked pretty normal. But I noticed she had all this hospital equipment attached to her, it didn't look good but she insured us it was precaution, and just to ease the pain. I felt over joyed when she told us there was nothing wrong with her that couldn't be fixed. But I was also glad that she wasn't being discharged quite yet, as she looked in pain and uncomfortable when she moved, and also she was tiered, you could see it.

To my surprise she didn't mention anything about how she got drunk last night there was no questions, no judgements made… nothing! But I could tell we were going to get it anyway by Joey who was probable waiting for us to come out. She also thanked me for calling the ambulance last night, and that she was glad I was there to look after her… I felt so guilty at this point, I just wanted Lucy to tell her the truth, we were no friends… we let her get into this state.

"Whit… you could of just left me there but you didn't, you made sure I was safe, I owe you!"

"Lauren, I have to tell you something!" I had to tell her the truth, even if that did mean grassing on Lucy.

Lucy gave me a warning glare, and slowly shook her head. I had to do it I had to say it, she would find out sooner or later, she needed to know the truth, I had to do it…Now!

"It was Lucy, she spiked your drinks, that's how you got drunk last night!" I blurted out quickly. I felt better, so much better like a burden had been lifted of my shoulder, but I was reluctant to look at either Lucy or Lauren.

(4th Chapter will be up on Thursday)

Megan xxx


End file.
